Pleasure
by Shinobutterfly4
Summary: Cain finally stops wandering in circles in his head and sees what was always there.


Pleasure

I do not own Godchild in anyway.

This is M rated yaoi (BxB) between Cain and Riff. You have been warned and I will not accept flames.

"RIFF!"

The servant hurried to his master's room, telling the maids and other servants to go back to bed. Tying the robe close, he entered the bedroom and went over to the bedside. "Milord?"

Cain sat in his bed, sheets pooled around his waist. He stared straight ahead of him. Blinking at the sound of the older man's voice, he turned slightly. "Riff?" Fully awoken from his trance now, he stared more directly at him. "What are you doing, barging into my room?" A small hint of annoyance mildly surfaced in his tone.

Riff bowed towards his young master. "Forgive me Milord, but you called in such a manner that I found it urgent to rush to your side."

He leaned back in his bed, supported up with one arm, clear blue eyes deep in thought. "I have no such memory." He lightly touched his forehead. A small pain throbbed at the front of his skull.

"Lord Cain, I would not lie to you. Several of the maids heard as well." The servant had begun to straighten at the uncertainty in his master's voice.

"I know you wouldn't. Go back to bed, I'm fine." Cain laid back down.

"As you wish." Riff exited the room, bowing before closing the door.

Maryweather twirled around in a full circle in front of her brother. "Do I look pretty in it?" She asked looking down at the velvet green skirt as it swayed with her movements.

"Mhm," He made a small hum. His blue eyes stared out the window. Grey clouds gathered scarcely out side against the blue sky. His chin rested upon his fist causing his head to lean in a sleepy manner. The image of a perfectly bored teen.

"Hey! You're not even looking at me!" She whined. She stomped over to him, crossed her little arms over her chest and stood with an air of demand.

Cain shifted his gaze to his darling little sister. She was putting on a good act, trying to make him believe she was truly mad, but he could see the pout beginning to form. So he turned in his chair, now facing her facing her fully. "Maryweather," He began. "If I didn't think you were going to look pretty in it, I wouldn't have bought it."

The little blonde sighed with a roll of her eyes. How typical of her brother. All annoyance gone from her mind, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She cuddled her head against his chest. "Oh…and big brother?"

"No."

"What?!" Maryweather let go of him and stepped back.

"You're not coming with me tonight. You're too young and more importantly, you have your studies to tend to." Cain leaned back in his chair.

"You're so unfair!!" Maryweather threw her arms up and stormed out.

The Earl sighed in momentary relief. His sister could be a pain at times. He resumed his stare out the window.

Last night had confused him deeply. Calling out to Riff for no apparent reason. He had no memories of the dream he was having last night, but his best theory was that it had merely been a nightmare. And in the state of panic it had brought him, he called out to the person he trusted most.

'Riff.'

"Yes Milord?"

Cain snapped out of his thoughts. There before him stood him most loyal servant. Tall, silver hair, purple eyes, awaiting his orders. He ran his hand through his ebony hair. In the midst of thinking, he hadn't realized he had said Riff's name out loud.

"I apologize about last night." He recovered quickly. "I'm not sure what came over me."

Riff merely shook his head. "You never need a reason to call for me."

Cain bit the inside of his lip. Before he could reply, Riff spoke up again. "Are you ready to leave? The carriage is waiting."

"Yes, of course."

The small gray clouds that had been meandering about earlier had gathered that night and released their fury.

Cain groaned as he watched Riff fuss with one of the maids. "Forget it Riff." He finally called. "The entire suit's probably ruined."

Riff turned to him for a moment before sighing and sending the maid away to do what she could to save the expensive clothing. "Milord? Are you retiring for the evening?"

"I will soon." He looked the man up and down. The heavy rain had drenched the two in seconds. "Well don't just stand there. You're of no use to me if you get sick."

"My apologies." Riff bowed and left.

Cain had come home in a foul mood. Having to deal with the annoying people at the party, specifically, the girl the party was for, being rained on, and not being able to clear his head for the entire day all added to his frustration. But for the most part, it was the fact that even though he had explained it to himself and left no room for a new problem to appear, the previous night wouldn't leave his mind. He had thought about it all day. But nothing was to be discovered by it.

Nothing that Cain didn't already know.

Riff returned to the bedroom to find his master sitting rather comfortably in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace. He came to stand by him and noticed the-far-off-look in his eyes. "Lord Cain?"

He remained silent the towel around his waist was damp from the water it had collected. His obsidian hair hung in his face. And he sat still, deep in thought.

Worried for his master's health, Riff knelt in front of the teen. He brushed away Cain's bangs and pressed his palm to his forehead.

Bluish-gray eyes came to focus on purple ones. "Riff?"

"Master, are you unwell?"

"No, just thinking." Cain sighed. "I don't believe either one of us realize just how much I need you."

Riff's hand dropped down to take his hand. He brought it up gently and pressed his lips to Cain's knuckles. "It is I who needs you." He murmured. "Without you, I would have no meaning."

Cain leaned forward. "Lucky for you, that I won't let you leave." He ran his hand through the silver hair. "Ever."

"Then why do you worry how much or how little you need me?"

"Hm…I don't know."

Riff shook his head. "Do not worry yourself sick over something you already know the answer to." He stood, pulling his master up with him. "Milord, you're tired. May I suggest that you sleep till morning?"

As much as Cain really wanted to, he found himself shaking his head. "No, I have to find something out." He moved by Riff toward his bed. "If you sleep while your mind is busy trying to figure something out, you'll have a restless night." Cain said in his matter-of-fact way. He sat down gracefully, still only donning his towel, on the side of his bed.

"Like last night?" Riff followed. He hoped to help his master with whatever it was that needed to be figured out so the teen could finally rest.

"Yes," Cain watched Riff walk. "Just like last night." He realized Riff must've been tired. He had been worrying over Cain and it had exhausted him. When he had left to dry off, he had come back in a white button-down shirt and a pair of slacks. No belt or shoes, he was probably expecting to sleep soon. "I'm sorry, Riff. Go to sleep."

Riff shook his head. "How can I rest if I know you're unwell? Please, tell me what I can do to help."

He watched Riff's eyes. A sad look came into the purple orbs. "Riff…" Cain sighed. He pulled the older man to him by the arm and made him sit down beside him. Cain leaned against his shoulder, taking in the scent of his loyal servant. Riff wrapped a warm, protective arm around him and held him for several silent minutes.

He watched Cain's breath slow down into a steady beat his chest rising and falling in time. Thinking that he was asleep, Riff laid him down on the bed and began to slide off.

Cain reached out and took hold of Riff's sleeve. "I didn't say you could leave."

Riff's eyes widen in shock for a mere second. He stopped and closed his eyes. "Forgive me, Milord. I thought you were asleep."

Cain ran his hand up Riff's arm. "I forgive you. You're as tired as I am."

He cupped his servant's face gently. "Just stay a little while."

The older man leaned over his master. He still looked half-asleep to him, but he would not argue. Taking the teen's hand away from his face, he held it gently to his chest while his free hand ran through black hair. His master looked so innocent from this vantage point; one would never guess the daily schemes he saw through and the ones he did himself ever happened. Riff noticed Cain seemed to calm down a little more. He flattened his hand against his chest.

He opened his eyes fully suddenly. At first Riff was worried but then he saw the small smile that played across his lips. "I can't believe how long that took."

"Milord?"

"And to think the answer has been in front of me this entire time." Cain gave a laugh as he sat up.

Riff, though mildly confused, was happy to see that his lord was in better sprits. He steadied Cain as he leaned against him. "Milord, maybe you shouldn't move so fast."

The teen brushed off the suggestion. He hugged the older man; his lips pressed against his neck. Even in such a situation, his heart beat was calm; the blood ran silently through his veins underneath Cain's lips. "I can be so dense sometimes." He murmured.

His servant shook his head lightly. "Milord, it pleases me to know you have found your answer and appear to be satisfied with it but you're confusing me."

Cain smirked. "So sorry Riff," He pulled himself upright and held Riff's face in his hands. "I hope you understand." Cain brought his face closer until their noses brushed.

"Milord?" Riff's whisper made it pass his lips just before Cain kissed him. His eyes widen in shock and he fell backwards on to the bed. By the time Cain pulled away, Riff had mildly pulled his composure back together. He placed his hands on Cain's chest and calmed down his breathing. His violet eyes blinked and he looked up at his lord. The teen leaned over him; running his hand through his silver hair.

He pushed Riff's hands away. "Riff," He leaned down and whispered into his servant's ear. "I need you too much. My soul needs you." He pressed his lips to the older man's temple.

"Milord, you already knew that. You said so earlier."

"I know. That's what makes me such an idiot. I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Then it would seem to me that I am hindering you more than assisting." Riff placed a hand on Cain's stomach and pushed him away.

Cain shook his head. "That's nonsense." He leaned down once again and kissed his servant. Riff's hands were pushed away again. Cain held his face in his hands; pulling him closer. He licked at Riff's lower lip, demanding for entrance.

The servant obeyed his master's every command. He moved his hands to the teen's back to pull him near instead of pushing him away. He protested when Cain tried to pull away, and for a few moments forgot his place.

Riff switched their positions; pushing Cain down into the bed. He plunged his tongue into Cain's mouth; exploring the hot wet cavern. He finally pulled away and stared down at him. Cain panted heavily underneath him. His violet eyes widened. "Milord! I'm sorry." He held Cain's cheek tenderly. "I just forgot…"

"Yourself?" Cain offered. He laughed at his servant's worry. "I'll forgive you." He pulled him down and kissed him. "But you must continue."

"Continue?" Riff blinked. "Milord, surely you don't mean…" He trailed off. He was in no position to argue with the demands of his master.

Cain waited. The bored, cocky expression came back to his face. He was sure Riff would get around to doing it. He had asked the man to do much worse things. He laced his fingers together behind Riff's head.

The servant sighed. There was no denying the teen what he wanted. He always managed to get it one way or another. "And then you shall forgive me?"

"I already have." Cain answered.

"I see." Riff looked down his master's body. In a way, he supposed, he could still say no. The act that Cain wanted him to carry out was done between lovers. And there was no doubt in his mind that he loved Cain, but like that? Why would Cain want him to do so? Curiosity played a role in it somewhere, he was sure. Did Cain really need him that much?

Riff lowered his mouth to Cain's. He should only be doing this because it was his master's wish. But his previous action contradicted that. He was gaining a personal pleasure out of this.

He had seen Cain naked countless times. But this situation, it was like looking at him in a whole new light. The towel that had once been so innocently draped over Cain had been pushed to the edge of the bed.

Riff's mouth explored almost every inch of Cain's skin. Watching his master writhe in pleasure, gasp and pant his name, made him feel something he shouldn't for the teen. Control. He had complete control of Cain's actions. If he kissed his shoulder, he would moan lightly; a nip at his collar bone made him arch his back.

Cain's logic and rational thought were blown. He couldn't have found the cookie jar thief at the moment if he had to. His hands pulled at Riff's shirt until it was eventually off and thrown to the side. He ran gentle finger tips across the rose-like burn on Riff's chest.

The servant stopped for a moment. How often had Cain let him touch his own scars? And the teen hadn't even known of that one. Riff watched him as he became fascinated with memorizing the pattern. He kissed the genius' temple; his hands threaded through the ebony hair.

"Riff…" It was a breathless moan. Said man began to kiss down Cain's chest, dipping his tongue into his navel as he past over it.

Very cautiously, Riff spread Cain's legs. He kissed a trail along his inner thigh. Cain gasped slightly, his muscles twitching under Riff's mouth. His hand reached out and grasped his master's manhood. Riff blushed lightly and stroked Cain.

The teen moaned and bucked his hips up. His servant held him down with his free hand. Riff leaned forward and placed a kiss on the head of his member. A soft moan was elicited from the back of his throat. Riff shivered at the sound. He licked the member from the slit down to the base and back up. He pulled all of Cain inside his mouth and sucked, working the base with his hand. Cain pulled at Riff's hair as he came moments later.

Riff pulled away swallowing. He wiped his mouth and stared down at the panting teen, his master. "…Lord Cain?" He leaned forward and kissed Cain.

Cain moaned into the kiss. His bruised lips were tender against Riff's. When Riff pulled away, Cain spoke. "You're not done, are you?"

"Of course not Milord. Not until you are satisfied." Riff sighed. Question was: how to continue from here? Riff thought for a moment. He stood and left to Cain's bathroom. He came back with a bottle lotion given to Cain by Maryweather. Not ever meant to be used for this purpose but he was thankful for it none the less. He returned back to his spot in between Cain's legs. The young Earl looked curiously at it. Riff popped it open and poured some on his hand, coating his fingers. He pulled Cain's hips up. He traced his entrance with a finger slowly before pushing it in.

Cain gasped and clutched at the sheets. He watched Riff through pained eyes; his breath became heavily labored the more Riff pushed in. A minute later a second one joined the first. Riff stretched Cain slowly and as gently as possible. He inserted the third finger and curled them inside Cain.

The teen saw white and screamed out. He wasn't sure what that was but it felt wonderful. He panted and watched Riff as he continued to pleasure him. When the older man thought he was ready he pulled his fingers out, earning a whimper from Cain, and undid his pants. He put more lotion on his own member and positioned himself at Cain's entrance.

"Milord, this will hurt, only for a moment, so just be patient, please."

Cain nodded hesitantly. He watched as Riff shifted himself and entered him. A silent scream ripped from his throat. Riff took his hand in his and squeezed it tightly. He waited before sliding farther in, inch by inch, till he was completely sheathed to the hilt. Leaning forward, Riff kissed Cain and stroked him hard again.

Cain calmed down eventually and nodded for Riff to continue. Riff kissed his temple. He pulled out slowly and thrusted back in. Cain moaned in pain and pleasure at Riff's slow and easy pace. After awhile Cain didn't hurt and closed his eyes, arching his back to the sensations.

Riff moved faster, moaning his master's name. He positioned himself to hit that spot in Cain that would make him see stars.

Cain screamed out and saw white. He felt Riff move inside him and loved it. His hands had moved to his servants back; now he clung to him like his life depended on it. His body couldn't take much more, and he came, his seed splattering Riff's stomach.

Riff followed soon after. He panted and kissed Cain again. "Master?" He ran a hand through Cain's hair. He pulled out of Cain.

"Riff…" Cain wrapped his arms around Riff's neck. "You…" He shook his head. "Do you love me?"

"Of course Milord." Riff fell next to him, pulling him close. "I'll love you even when you take us to hell."

Cain laughed. "I know, I'd apologize, but it's getting redundant."

"You should never have to apologize to me."

Cain rolled his eyes. "Just stay with me, forever…and then maybe it won't be so bad."

* * *

This was written for a friend, and before you start I'm well aware that their eye color is wrong. But at the moment when I was writing it, I didn't have a ref. picture and none of my friends could rember. I asked my friend who I wrote this for and she gave me the eye colors that I used.

_~Fin~_

_Shinobutterfly_


End file.
